Laying on the Grass
by FabricioEvil
Summary: The time of human evolution has come and gone. Now there is a time of peace for the two who made it possible. A time of peace that shows them true understanding. (Oneshot Setsuna/Marina, LEMON warning)


Author's Note: This is a lemon scene set after the events of the movie Gundam 00: A Wakening of a Trailblazer. You've read the characters involved, you've seen the rating. If neither are for you then you know what to do.

Disclaimer: Gundam 00 is property of Bandai and Sunrise Entertainment. I do not own anything.

* * *

Years ago in a time where humanity had not achieved its current stage in evolution, peace seemed to be only a faraway dream that could be seen as little more than a dream. Those days have long since passed as seen by the whole of humanity in its end of wars or any expression of conflict. There were among this species two who saw their desire to change the world made possible in what ought to be the twilight of their lifetimes.

Setsuna F. Seiei, the first innovator to fuse with the ELS species, and Marina Ismail, the aged Azadi princess. Their homeland once the center of centuries of conflict had become the center of human understanding. For all the decades it took, the two were finally capable of living their days in peace understanding one another.

Upon the flower field where the 00 Qan [T] remained motionless, the aged Marina carefully handled a flower and linked it to the laurel circle she prepared. "Please let me…" She requested to the silver man beside her.

Setsuna complied when he took hold of her frail arms and guided them to the top of his head. In her old age Marina was only beginning to lose her sight but still managed to see her work.

Setsuna smiled when he saw Marina's appreciation, "You have maintained your skills well Marina. There must be many who come far and wide to see you."

Marina smiled as she turned her attention back to the flowers below, "They still come. Being with the children and others has been a very enjoyable time."

Setsuna listened to the quivering in Marina's voice as she answered. He stroked his hand along her nearest arm as he contemplated his decision. It was so long that any longer I might not have even seen her again. The limitations of the old humanity were ever present in Marina's stage. One that even the new innovators of humanity would one day come to terms with.

"For the longest time I had to force myself to believe I would never see you again Setsuna." Marina said bringing his thoughts back to the present.

Setsuna remembered the song Marina and her adopted children wrote so long ago and reminded her of how all returned to one another. "All we lose, we eventually greet again. You taught me that long ago." Despite what he knew, Setsuna reminded of the unfortunate burden the five decades had pressed upon her. In the new stage of human evolution, Marina Ismail was still only who she was when the ELSs arrived that day.

Marina cast aside what concerns she had about the matter when she answered, "If there is anything I can be thankful for in these last years of my life Setsuna, it's that I've had the chance to be at peace with you like this."

Setsuna heard the content in Marina's voice when he pointed out, "Your appreciation shows that you have accepted what I had to do long ago."

Marina's voice was more solemn when she reminded herself, "Of course. For the good of changing the world. For giving all of humanity the chance to see an end to war. To see us all become something we could only imagine."

"A future in which we no longer have to see hatred envelope us. From this era forth Marina, we will truly begin to achieve wonders."

"And there will be far too few I will be able to see with you." Despite everything Setsuna had promised the regret of mortality still weighed upon Marina's desire to be with him. "I came out here every day for the last fifty years hoping you would return to my side. I'm afraid all I have now is the chance to spend what will seem like the blink of an eye to you." With every word she said, the weariness of Marina's voice became more evident. Even her hands had difficulty holding onto the flowers she wanted to handle. Every moment that passed would remind Setsuna of the limited time Marina would have to live in this world she now shared with him. A portion of his ELS infused mind gave a brief pulse when he realized the next stage of his return to Marina's side.

Setsuna turned to Marina when he answered, "These past decades were long for me as they were for you. As long as they might be, we will have a second lifetime to spend with one another." He took her hands when he offered, "Alongside the old humanity and the innovators, I now have a purpose of seeing a third humanity born. I want that era of creation to begin with you Marina."

Marina lightly smiled when she heard him, "If I had that choice today Setsuna I would gladly accept."

Setsuna helped Marina to her feet before he placed his palms on Marina's face. Small traces of his being began to flow into Marina's body when he told her, "You do have that choice Marina."

"S… Setsuna…" Before she could ask him any further she felt herself being lifted in the air while Setsuna pressed his hands to her eyes. His hands blinded her vision but she felt as though her skin was falling from her body but in just a moment later felt as though it never left.

Marina opened her eyes as she looked down at her new form. She had now become the same woman she was only a little more than 50 years ago. The only change she could not see were the silver streaks on the bottom of her chin that were left by Setsuna's little fingers. She gasped lightly when she brought her eyes back to Setsuna and did everything she could to hold back grimacing at the chance she had to be with him. The chance brought so much joy that she didn't even bother to question about her current nudity.  
Setsuna smiled in response to her sudden joy before explaining, "Through me our bond will never be undone." Marina accepted the embrace as she brushed aside any tears in her eyes when Setsuna leaned forward.

Marina saw Setsuna's gaze and felt a new wave of assurance of what would be her second life. She saw the one man she would be willing to spend that lifetime with. "In this era of understanding, I will gladly be with you." The two gazed for moments before both locked one another with their lips. Both felt their lips and tongues meet offering a taste and sensation they never felt before.

Marina felt the inside of Setsuna's mouth offer a metallic hint along the flesh of his mouth. She began to feel the same cool feeling as Setsuna's hands made their way to her arms that sent a shiver down her spine. So this is what our new form is like… Marina thought to herself. She simply knew that the ELSs that made their way through her rejuvenated body were the same as those in Setsuna. She reached the end of this thought when she parted from Setsuna and felt him lightly embrace her as they lay to the ground.  
To Marina's surprise the grass and flowers felt as though they pressed themselves to the ground as her back began to touch. She found Setsuna part for a while as he began to play with her hair. Marina could see that in the fall that Setsuna's shirt had disappeared to reveal his silvery skin and defined chest. It was after Marina's hand made its way to his thigh she realized he was as naked as she was. "This is what you wish for Setsuna."

In response Setsuna brought his lips to Marina's neck and began to place a series of kisses. Marina felt a shiver again as Setsuna pressed himself against her and out of reflex placed her hands along his back. That moment brought about another moment of understanding as she saw something before her eyes. "Setsuna?" Instead of the young man she saw before she saw the image of a woman holding a small black haired boy. The boy smiled in content in the woman's embrace and Marina realized, "He has desired a day like this… For so long… To know what true warmth is…"

Marina blinked when her vision returned to normal and saw Setsuna progressing down from her neck. She took hold of the sides of his head and brought it down to her awaiting breasts. Setsuna had his right ear against her as she cooed, "Listen Setsuna… Listen and be assured…"

A long moment passed before Setsuna raised his head answering, "I can see that you have only my comfort as your desire Marina… I should have known this long ago…"

Setsuna was off guard when he felt Marina toss him on his back before kissing him. When she parted she whispered, "Now that you do, let me guide you." Marina moved her hand down his chest and to his genital area. She took hold of his member she already suspected had grown to attention and maintained a warm smile. Setsuna let out a small gasp but didn't show any sign of protest and instead hung his head back as he let Marina grasp him. The feeling of his member was foreign to the rest of what Marina felt of Setsuna. Instead of a cool feel it seemed to be the only part of his body that felt closest to the original human flesh. She brought her face down to the area when she said, "Be calm now Setsuna." She said this right before she took his rod into her mouth. Marina could hear a groan of approval from Setsuna when she began her work.

Setsuna continued to lay back on his area of the folded grass as he used on hand to cusp Marina's face when she began to bob her head. The pattern became more accustomed to the two of them as Marina increased the pace eliciting loader moans from Setsuna. Marina felt her mouth empty and then fill, empty then fill, empty then fill as she gave her oral ministrations. She felt Setsuna's member pulsate with each stroke of her lips before she felt a small pinch on her cheek.

"M… Marina…" Before Marina could continue with her act she looked up to Setsuna when he said, "I want… to finish with… how it was meant to be." It didn't take long before Marina realized what he meant. Marina lifted her head from its original target and she immediately understood what Setsuna wanted.

Marina was level with Setsuna's face when she agreed, "Yes Setsuna. This will be the true peak of our understanding… of our love." Setsuna gave a nonverbal agreement when he embraced Marina again and rolled her over on her back. Marina felt the member of his lower body positions right at the edge of her womanhood. Setsuna brought his lips to Marina's ear when he whispered, "Only in this moment will we decide our future together."

Marina had all doubts in her mind cast aside when Setsuna whispered. She knew what her soul mate promised from this day forward when he spoke. She permitted his intent when she answered, "I wish for it in no other way Setsuna. Make me yours."

Setsuna wrapped his arms around Marina and leaned in to kiss her. In one final motion the pain shot through Marina's body as her entrance took in the sudden fullness of the penetration. The feeling was unlike anything she ever felt as Setsuna's manhood pulsed within her and the blood of her virginity trickled down to the grass beneath her. It was mere moments before she felt the pain leave and was only aware of Setsuna filling her when she looked up to his face. Setsuna had a face of sudden pleasure rush over his face before gazing one more time into Marina's eyes. It was the final confirmation he required before he began to pleasure her.

Marina felt Setsuna's manhood almost exit her before it thrust back in and began to mimic the pattern Marina began with her mouth earlier. Every pierce gave the same feeling of fullness and began to intensify as one of sheer pleasure. Marina experienced a raw feeling she had felt few times before and could only pant in response to every penetration Setsuna gave. The pants became moans and both quickly became engrossed in the mutual pleasure.

There was no longer A need for understanding in this moment, there was only the feelings that erupted from both of the lovers. Their minds were blank as Marina continued to take Setsuna's thrusts only able to kiss him whenever she regained her thoughts. The grass provided an area to grasp as she moved her hands away from Setsuna's back hoping to avoid scratching him in her frenzy. In response she felt Setsuna continue to thrust faster.

What seemed to be an eternity for both began to reach the climax of their act. The insides of Marina's body began to hunger for one final release as the thrusts continued. She heard Setsuna moan, "Our bond of understanding begins…"

Marina nodded quickly as she answered, "I accept it! I accept it!"

There were a few more thrusts left in Setsuna before Marina felt the peak of pleasure and lost all rational thought. She moaned Setsuna's name as she brought her embrace back around Setsuna's body as his manhood began to fill her womb with his seed. The climax lasted for several moments before the feeling ended and reduced Marina's thoughts to nothing.

A period of blankness passed before Marina opened her eyes and saw the new form of Setsuna above her as he stroked her cheek in the embrace. Together they had reached a level of understanding two humans deeply in love could have desired. Setsuna spoke his first words as Marina's lover, "Together we become an unbreakable bond."

Marina was entranced by his words when she answered, "We understand and we embrace for the peace we have created."

"And in that peace we become one being."

"As one we welcome all with the greatest of our desires."

Setsuna pulled Marina closer to him when he reminded, "Only remember that I will choose to be with you from this day forward Marina."

"I wished for nothing less Setsuna." The two embraced one another as the weariness of sleep lulled them into their own peaceful slumber. From a distance the folded plants that gave room to the two lovers was in the form of a heart symbol the 00 Qan [T] observed from its gaze.

Both Setsuna and Marina remained undisturbed as they basked in their own personal heaven. They had become part of the newly created world where understanding was known to all and became the pathway to unbreakable bonds. Where it was possible for the lion to lie with the lamb.

\- All, everything that I understand, I understand because I love.


End file.
